<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roped Into by NastyBlob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678391">Roped Into</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBlob/pseuds/NastyBlob'>NastyBlob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feet, Feet Licking, Nipple Clamps, OC, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Scat, Semi-Public Sex, Vagina Clamp, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBlob/pseuds/NastyBlob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy liked to live on the edge. Every week she would go to the nearby campsite and leave herself out for anyone to find her. At least, that's what she hoped for, but she never got to see anyone. That is, until Fred happened to wander off the path and discover her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roped Into</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Wendy loved to go to the woods, it provided everything she could ever need: fresh air, nature, and the distance from civilization to indulge in her favorite pastime. Every Thursday, the young brunette would drive out into the closest woods, which were a good 45 minutes from her house. She had her backpack full of tools for what she had planned, which she took with her into the forest. She knew that no one else would be there, not on a Thursday at least, leaving her alone in nature.</p><p>            After a good off-path hike, she would find her special tree, one that was large and sturdy enough for what she had planned. She used to be scared of getting lost, but she learned a thing of two after doing this for so long about how to avoid that. She would then set her bag down, and promptly began taking her clothes off, leaving her pale, freckled body exposed to the warm summer air.</p><p>            She would dig into her backpack, pulling out a few lengths of rope from it, along with what appeared to be a small sign, “FREE BLOWJOBS” it read. She would hang it over her neck, making sure the sign faced forward as she kneeled in front of the tree, her back to it.</p><p>            Then, she would begin the process of tying herself up. Even after all these times, it still proved difficult for her, especially her wrists. She would start with her ankles, binding them tightly together as she was on her knees. Then she would tie herself to the tree by her waist and chest, looping the rope around the trunk and then her body, making sure to slide the knot to the side of it. Finally, her wrists, which she would preemptively tie the knot, put her hands behind her back, and then slide them between the knot and tighten them up. Just like that, she was prime for any hypothetical hiker to use her mouth as they may.</p><p>            Wendy would indulge in this for what felt like an eternity, when in reality it was close to an hour. Of course, she would never encounter anyone out there while she was like that, which was both a relief and a shame. Perhaps it was for the best. Regardless, the thrill of it was enough to drive Wendy up a wall, leaving her absolutely wet as she quickly began to untie herself.</p><p>            After taking a few minutes to free herself, Wendy would rub herself off, leaning against the tree that she just untied herself from. Then she would get dressed, head back to her car and drive home.</p><p>            She’d been doing this for almost half a year now, every week going up to indulge in her twisted little fantasies. Of course, she had never actually come across anyone during that, which she was thankful for. At the same time, she couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if someone did find her tied up there, vulnerable to anything. But she knew it would never happen.</p><p> </p><p>            Soon enough, another Thursday came upon them, and Wendy made her drive out to the forest, humming softly as she did. She found herself bouncing in her chair slightly, eager to get started. This week was quite rough with her, work especially, and this was just the release she needed to help get her through it. After half an hour, she parked in the lot beside the forest.</p><p>            Once she grabbed her backpack and stepped out of her car, she froze up as she noticed something: a blue car parked another lane from where she parked. Wendy found herself tensing up a bit, someone else was here. She couldn’t see anyone inside it, meaning they were already in the woods.</p><p>            “…I mean…it’s off the path anyway, so there’s no way any normal hikers are gonna find it.” Wendy told herself, now making her way towards the forest, toting her backpack as she did.</p><p>            After a while, she stepped off the path and made her way over to her special tree. She listened carefully as she approached it, nothing different so far, she didn’t even see anyone on the way there.</p><p>            Wendy then took off her backpack, along with her clothes, laying them on a large rock nearby as she stood there naked. She found herself frequently looking around, heart racing as she could have sworn she heard something that wasn’t a bird or the leaves blowing. Cautiously, she put on the sign once again.</p><p>            However, despite the threat of someone discovering her making her fidgety, she found it just as exciting. The idea of herself being found out by someone, and maybe even getting used by them, it secretly excited the young woman. It sent a twinge of electric pleasure to her loins, further prompting her to begin tying herself to the tree once more.</p><p>            Soon enough, she was on her knees, bound in front of the tree with her arms tied behind her back. She readied herself for the eager participant that would never come. The elements were the only thing to touch her body in the meantime.</p><p>            The next hour proved to be just as exciting as the other times she came here. Wendy was getting used to the sounds of nature, anticipating every twig snap as she sat there on her knees.</p><p>            Something was different about this time, though. The silence and safety were less secure and more disappointing. She could only think about whoever else was out here, most likely on a hike or whatever, and how they would never find her out here. She slumped a little as she stood there, a sigh escaping her. Wendy knew that this spot was too remote from the trail for any rule-abiding hiker to deviate from, so there was no way that whoever they were would find her.</p><p>            Soon enough an hour passed, and as expected, she never got to encounter anyone else there. On one hand, she was relieved that she never had to risk any awkward interactions. But on the other hand, this meant she would never see what would happen when she actually got caught by someone.</p><p>            With a disappointed sigh, Wendy began to reach her finger to the knot around her wrists, getting ready to untie herself and head back.</p><p>            “…hell’s the trail?”</p><p>            Wendy gasped softly, freezing up as she could hear clearly the sound of someone talking. Her head shot to the right where she heard it from, starting to hear the sound of grass rustling and leaves getting stepped on getting louder. Her heart raced and her body perspired, wondering who the hell it was, and if they would see her.</p><p>            “How the fuck did I get lost? There was a damn trail here a minute-.” A young man grumbled, looking around the clearing he found, stopping when he noticed the young, naked woman tied up.</p><p>            “What the fuck?!” He quickly rushed over, worried as all hell as he saw her up close.</p><p>            Wendy gasped as she saw him, heart racing as she could feel his eyes on her. And she was tied up too, so she had no choice but to let him look. He wasn’t half bad looking, though, he didn’t look much older than she did. He had combed-back, brown hair, and his face was a little skinny, but she still thought he looked cute. He had an average build, but just enough muscle to let her know how active he was.</p><p>            He was donned in a pair of jeans, hiking boots, and wearing a jacket. In addition, he had a backpack slung over his shoulder as well. What was in there, she didn’t know.</p><p>            “Are you okay?? What happened to…” The young man asked, his eyes now looking down at the other, reading the sign that she was wearing. His cheeks went red as he read it, then looking back at Wendy. The concern on his face melted away, it now replaced with a look of hunger and knowing.</p><p>            “Oh, is that what this is about then?~” He asked, standing up straight in front of the kneeling woman, all the while he began to undo his pants.</p><p>            Wendy found herself gasping softly, watching as the other undid his jeans, dropping them to the ground along with his underwear. She stared at his now flaccid cock, heart still racing as the reality of the situation hit her.</p><p>            She couldn’t say anything, unable to think of just what she can say in that moment. She watched as his cock throbbed and got harder in front of her face. She could smell the effort of the hiking that he had been up to prior. It was intoxicating. She could already feel her mouth watering as she stared at the musky cock.</p><p>            The hiker couldn’t help but chuckle, watching the look on her face as she stared at his member. “You like that?~” He asked, now starting to prod the tip of his member to her mouth, feeling her lips start to envelop it.</p><p>            She hummed around his musky length, eyes rolled back in ecstasy as she let him choose how fast to go. Wendy’s heart raced as she could already feel him thrust down her throat, her body shivering in delight from the taste, smell, and sensation of him. Whoever this stranger was, she already found herself falling in love, so to speak.</p><p>            He bit his lip, reaching a hand down to rest on her mane of brown hair. The hiker could tell that she was enjoying it, otherwise she’d be biting his dick off. Besides, anyone with a sign like that around their neck is just begging for trouble.</p><p>            “So tight~” He remarked, now pushing more of himself inside her at a quicker pace. The base of his cock pressed against her lips, prompting moan after muffled moan from the brown-haired woman.</p><p>            Wendy could feel her womanhood tingle and drip onto the forest floor, the lack of air only serving to arouse her further. Her heart raced as she started to fully register what was happening: she was finally getting her wish. And she was loving every second of it.</p><p>            His other hand reached down to her bare breast, eliciting a moan from the young woman as he did. His thumb massaged her nipple, feeling it harden as he did. His other hand moved from the top of her head and to her unoccupied tit.</p><p>            Wendy kept moaning loudly against his cock, his touch only getting her more riled up. Never would she have thought that this would really happen to her; and not only that, but she was enjoying it so much.</p><p>            “Mmm~” She moaned, feeling his cock throbbing and dripping down her throat as she braced herself for his climax. Her heart raced faster, sweat running down her body and onto the grass. Just a little more, she hoped.</p><p>            The hiker grunted and muffled his moans, his grip on her breasts tightening as he could feel himself edging closer and closer. Thrusting faster, his grip on the other’s breasts tightened, a sure sign that he was close. He kept pounding her against the thankfully smooth surface of the tree, her moans were louder as she looked up at him, bracing for his orgasm.</p><p>            Shooting his head back, the young man began pumping his load down her throat, all the while gripping her breasts tightly as he did. His eyes squinted in pleasure as his teeth gritted in pleasure.</p><p>            Wendy swallowed it all, having no other choice, honestly. She found herself amazed at how much he had pent up. Must not get too much action.</p><p>            He hunched over, gasping hotly as he shot the last of his load down her throat. His grip on her started to loosen up. Once he was finished, he began to pull out of her mouth, gasping softly as he did.</p><p>            She could no longer feel his dick in her mouth, nor his hands on her breasts. Her eyes shot open as she looked up, seeing the hiker stand in front of her, his cock hard and dripping with pre and saliva. Wendy was gasping hotly, mouth agape and eyes staring up at him with a grin. She watched as he began to put his pants back on.</p><p>            “Ya like that?~” She exhaled, now watching as the other began to take off the backpack they were wearing, unzipping it and reaching inside the front pocket of it. She couldn’t help but feel a bit confused.</p><p>            “What are you doing?” She asked, still out of breath.</p><p>            “I felt that maybe you were getting a bit too heated with what we were doing. Just wanna make sure you’re all cooled down, so to speak~” He smirked, finally finding what he was looking for.</p><p>            He pulled out a small plastic bag, inside it was a bunch of clothespins. He could feel her eyes on him, staring at him in confusion.</p><p>            She tilted her head to the side, unsure what he was getting at. Wendy watched as he first took out two clothespins from the bag, approaching her with one and each hand. They were pinched open and aimed right at her breasts.</p><p>            “H-Hey! What are you doing??” She suddenly cried out, not expecting this as she could feel the small wooden clamps on her flesh. She tried to struggle against her own binds, but it proved fruitless; she was too damn good at tying herself up.</p><p>            With a chuckle, the hiker let go, clamping down the two pins on her nipples, prompting the other to cry out at the sharp, hot stinging. He watched her writhing and grunting as she pushed against the tree in a vain effort to pull away from it.</p><p>            “Fucking hell…” She gritted, trying to get used to the pinching on her breasts. Her eyes shot up to the other in a glare, teeth gritted in frustration. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”</p><p>            “Look who’s talking.” He retorted, pulling out a couple more clothespins from the bag and approaching her. He had a smirk on his face as he started to bring one to her lips.</p><p>            “Hey! What the hell are yo-“ She was soon silenced as her lips were now clamped shut with the clothespin, prompting her to try and shake it off. It didn’t budge.</p><p>            “Just relax and this will be over before you know it.” He said confidently, ignoring the other’s muffled groans and grunts. All the while he started to squat down in front of her, his eyes focused on the other’s wet sex, dripping on the forest floor.</p><p>            Wendy’s eyes widened in realization at what he had in mind. She quickly shook her head, trying her best to move or back away from him as he began bringing the open clothespin to her cunt.</p><p>            “MMM!! MM-MM!!” She shook her head, muffling her protests as she felt wood on her sex.</p><p>            The young man looked up at her with a smirk, letting go of the pin before clamping it shut around her lower lips.</p><p>            The brunette cried out immediately as she felt the stinging pinch, making her loins burn in pain. She bucked into the air, trying her best to shake it off, but if anything, it just made it worse. Her muffled cries of pain mixed with the frantic inhale and exhale of her nostrils.</p><p>            The hiker watched the other shiver against the tree she was tied to. He watched her pull at her binds, the sounds of her muffled cries filled the clearing. Though, she did get to be a bit noisy; he had to fix that. Suddenly he put one more clip on her, this time on her nose.</p><p>            Her eyes widened as she realized that she was getting no oxygen now. She was stuck looking up at the culprit, her heart racing and her body starting to slow down as she sat still. Was this what he was going to do? Was he going to leave her to suffocate?? If so, why was he still there.</p><p>            He watched as Wendy’s cries died down, body shivering as it was clearly trying to preserve what little oxygen she could inhale. He couldn’t help himself if she gave him the perfect opportunity. The hiker kept watching her, a smile on his face as he enjoyed the other’s desperate motions.</p><p>            Wendy felt herself getting lightheaded, the lack of oxygen doing its job as she eyed the hiker angrily. Was this going to be the last thing she saw before passing on? Thoughts of the life she had went to her head, slowly fading as she could feel herself getting limp against her binds and her eyes started to close.</p><p>            Strangely enough, however, there was as certain serenity to it, being at someone else’s mercy, her life hanging in the balance because of him, it made Wendy feel…aroused? The stinging from the clip on her pussy was heightened by her current state, but strangely enough, she was starting to enjoy it.</p><p>            Feeling she had enough, he made his way over, unclamping the pin from her nose and watching her eyes shoot open, inhaling and exhaling feverishly.</p><p>            “Come on, you didn’t think I’d actually let you die, did you?” He asked cheekily, earning only an angry huff from the bound woman. “Besides, I still have some use for you.” He teased before squatting down, lightly pinching the clothespin on her lips.</p><p>            He looked into Wendy’s eyes, “Now, are you gonna promise that you’ll cooperate and not be too difficult? Or would you rather I leave you out here by yourself?” The hiker tilted his head, teasing her as he kept the pin in his fingers.</p><p>            She hesitated for a moment, thinking through her options. Did she want this to just end? He was rather pushy and cocky, which didn’t set too well for her. But at the same time, the strange feelings of hopelessness and vulnerability that he awoken in her weren’t going to be going away anytime soon. And besides, when would be the next chance that something this extraordinary would happen again? What else could she discover about herself?</p><p>            After a few more seconds of contemplation, Wendy answered with a firm nod, looking into his eyes intently as she did. At this point, the pang in her loins from the clothespin began to fade; she was used to it.</p><p>            “Good girl!” The hiker praised before releasing her mouth, watching and hearing her gasp for breath. As she did, he took the liberty to untie her from the tree.</p><p>            Wendy dropped to the ground, staring at it as she gasped for breath, held up only by her arms before turning to the hiker. “C-Can I at least get your name?” She managed to choke out as she turned to him, still on her hands and knees.</p><p>            “It’s Fred.” He answered as he pulled the rope that he just finished untying Wendy from.</p><p>            A smile started to spread across her face, “Mine’s Wendy. Not like it matters to you, right?~” She teased with a chuckle, but got no response from him. He just bundled the rope she was using close to him.</p><p>            “So, you planning on fucking my face some more?” She pulled herself up, back against the tree as she watched him. The slight rope stun on her wrists, but she ignored it for now.</p><p>            Fred sighed, “Not right now, I need some time to ‘recover’.” He answered before finally taking his eyes off the bindings and back to her. “But don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you.” He grinned, now grabbing the rope with both hands before suddenly wrapping it around her legs.</p><p>            “Ah!” Wendy cried out, feeling her legs being tightly bound together with the rope that was previously on her wrists. By the end of it, all she could do was flail her legs together, though her arms were free.</p><p>            “What are you doing??” She asked, watching Fred make his way over to his backpack once more, opening it up and pulling out something completely unexpected: A collar and a leash.</p><p>            “Just making sure that you’re going to be a good pet.” Fred answered with a grin, getting down on his knee to attach the collar and leash to her.</p><p>            “Oh, so you’re into the petplay shit, huh- Mmm!” Wendy was cut off by Fred putting a clothespin on her lips again. She muffled a groan as her eyes narrowed at him.</p><p>            “You should be thankful I’m not clasping your nose too. Now come on, I need to finish my hike.” He gripped the other end of the leash before giving it a firm tug, causing her to suddenly fall forward with a muffled cry.</p><p>            “Oh look, the trail was there the whole time.” He mused to himself, seeing the hiking trail just outside the clearing they were in. It was any wonder how he got lost.</p><p>            Fred looked down at the young woman with a smirk, backpack slung over his shoulders before making his way back to the path. This forced Wendy to crawl behind him on her hands and knees.</p><p>            “MMM!! MM!!” She suddenly muffled loudly, gaining the attention of Fred. “What is it?” He asked with a groan, watching as Wendy quickly crawled toward her backpack that she left on the ground, slinging it over her shoulders before going back to him.</p><p>            “…Fine.” He surrendered before going back to the trail.</p><p>            The two of them hiked on the trail together, Wendy’s heart racing as she was crawling behind her newfound master. She was still stark naked, her chest and ass on display for the world to see. She never once thought that she would ever go past the tree that she had grown accustomed to all this time, and yet here she was, being dragged away from it by a man just as screwed up as she was. She could feel herself getting wet all over again, her arousal dripping on the clothespin that pinched on her lower lips.</p><p>            It was lucky that neither of them came across anyone else on the hike, though Wendy knew that this are wasn’t exactly the most popular spot in town. Regardless, she found herself anticipating someone coming across them. She still had her “FREE BLOWJOBS” sign hanging from her neck, after all.</p><p>            The hike continued for the two, and Fred remained ahead, walking over various grassy trails, and through the occasional gravel path, which Wendy didn’t appreciate at all. The sounds of nature served as the perfect background noise as they made their trek around the woods. Clearly, Fred had been through this trail a good amount of times. Meanwhile, Wendy had to trek through the grass, dirt, and occasional gravel patch on her bare hands and knees. Despite how uncomfortable this was for her, she powered through it, in hopes that her compliance would award her with some more face fuckings from the other.</p><p>            Eventually, the two of them made it back to the entrance of the park, stopping beside a bench near the entrance. As expected, the only vehicles in the lot were their own, just like at the beginning of the day.</p><p>            Fred let out a relieved sigh as he sat down, legs spread as he reclined himself against the bench. “Man, that was pretty fun, huh?” He asked, turning to Wendy, who only responded with a disgruntled hum. He then leaned over to unclasp the pin from her mouth.</p><p>            “There were non rocky paths we could have taken to get here, ya know?”</p><p>            “But those are way too short. And don’t you think taking the scenic route helps you to appreciate nature even more?~” He said with a shit-eating grin, earning an eyeroll from the pet.</p><p>            “Hey. Watch the attitude. Or I’ll be done with you right here and now.” Fred said firmly, pointing at the redhead, whose expression softened up slightly.</p><p>            “Good. Now then, I feel a reward is in order~” Fred stood up, quickly undoing his pants again, and letting his semi-hard member flop out of his pants, right in front of Wendy’s face.</p><p>            She got the brunt of his musk and built-up heat, her heart racing as the scent of it hit her nose. The sweaty smell was so intoxicating, she found herself smothering her face against his cock, feeling it harden up as she did.</p><p>            “Wow. Had no idea you were already so hooked to me~” Fred teased, biting his lip as he watched the degenerate display.</p><p>            She didn’t respond, instead dragging her tongue up the shaft and off the head of his cock. He tasted positively divine. The taste of his sweat was more than enough to ensure that she would do whatever it took for him to stay with her. Soon enough, she felt hands on the side of her head, gripping her tightly before she felt the hard, thick member down her throat once more. Her toes curled as she let him use her as he please.</p><p>            “Fuuuuck~” He moaned out, not wasting any time as he slammed himself down her throat over and over, gripping Wendy’s hair tightly as he did. He knew she was loving every rough second of this treatment. He could see her womanhood dripping against the wooden clothespin he stuck down there before, almost threatening to slip off her.</p><p>            “Dammit, you were really waiting for this, huh?~” He teased, biting his lip as he kept slamming himself down Wendy’s throat. He kept a firm grip on the other’s auburn locks as he went balls deep in her mouth.</p><p>            She rests her hands on the other’s hips, resisting the urge to fight off temptation and touch herself, and to not remove the clothespin that was still clamped on her cunt. The feeling of it stinging her was now faded away, replaced only serving to heighten the pleasure she was feeling already.</p><p>            Fred keeps gasping hotly the faster he fucks the other’s mouth, feeling himself edging close to climax already. His thrusts start to get more intense as he did, wanting to make sure he got as deep as he could inside her.</p><p>            Wendy felt his member throb and drip inside Wendy, so close to climax as he gave her little room to breathe, the only thing she inhaled was the scent of his sweaty member.</p><p>            “Fuck! I’m gonna cum!~” He warned, the sound of skin smacking getting louder the harder he thrust into her. All the while, Wendy kept a tight grip on him, not wanting to miss a single drop.</p><p>            With one more rough slam, Fred was shooting his load down her throat once more, gripping her hair as tight as he could.</p><p>            She swallowed it all happily, eyes shut and her hands lightly cupping his hips as she swallowed it all. The warm liquid ran down her throat, sending shivers of pleasure up her spine. She could have climaxed right there from that alone.</p><p>            A sigh of relief escaped Fred as he shot the last of his load into her. He looked down at her with a grin before slowly pulling himself out. He could feel the reluctance and disappointment from Wendy as she tried to keep his cock in her mouth. With a wet pop, he pulled past her lips. “Having fun there?~”</p><p>            She nodded with a grin, turning up at him. “Absolutely~ I could get used to this~” She remarked, pulling her hands back to her sides. Her womanhood still dripped with arousal, legs quivering ever so slightly.</p><p>            “Well, this has been fun, but I really should be heading back home.” Fred began to pull his pants up, glancing back at his car in the lot. He didn’t really want to stop their fun, but unfortunately, it was getting a little late for him.</p><p>            Wendy pursed her lips, just as disappointed, she didn’t want this to end so soon either. She was just starting to get used to being a pet. Unfortunately, she knew just how much the world hated for people to have fun like this.</p><p>            “Well…you think maybe you could take me home? It’s not that far from here.” She asked, looking up at the other hopefully.</p><p>            He cocked an eyebrow, just finished buckling his belt. “Why? You got your own car here, don’t ya?” He asked, pointing to the only other car in the lot besides his truck.</p><p>            “What, you eager to get rid of me or something?” She teased, propping herself up on her hands as she looked up at him. “It’s just a little ways off anyway, I promise.” She assured with a grin.</p><p>            Fred thought about it for a few seconds, a smile spreading across his face as he looked back into the other’s eyes. “Ya know what, sure. I got no problem with it. But are you sure your car will be alright out here?”</p><p>            “It’ll be fine, it’s not like there’s anything worth stealing in there. And my key’s in my bag anyway.” She assured, glancing back at the backpack around her shoulders.</p><p>            Fred shrugged, “If you say so. Where do you live anyway?”</p><p>            “1415 Turtle Trot Way.” She provided, hoping that would be enough for him.</p><p>            “Alright then, sounds fine to me.” He then pulled out his key fob, unlocking his blue car and also opening the trunk.</p><p>            Wendy watched this, confused, “What are-“ Before she could speak, she was once again silenced by the clip. Sure, she could easily take it off, but where was the fun in that?</p><p>            Surprisingly, she felt him untying the ropes from her legs, freeing her, but only temporarily. Just as quickly as he undid the binds, Fred was tying her up again, this time with her hands and feet behind her back, leaving the young woman hogtied. Throughout the whole ordeal, Wendy’s muffled exclamations filled the air as she playfully tried to fight against it. She was quivering and shivering with excitement at what was to come next. In the process, Fred removed the clamp on her pussy, giving her some relief, not like she could touch herself anyway. Soon, she was laid on the ground, tied up and forced to look up at the man that put her in this position. Her arms and legs ached slightly, but that was just part of the fun.</p><p>            The next thing she knew, she was being carried by the surprisingly strong hiker back to his car, a smirk on his face as he stood behind the open trunk.</p><p>            “And here ya go~” He teased before slowly setting her down in the hatch with her backpack. Thankfully for her, it was just spacious enough for her to be curled up in.</p><p>            “Enjoy the ride~” Fred slammed the trunk of the car shut, leaving Wendy bound in pure darkness. Sweat ran down her body, instinctively wriggling in the small space. After a few more seconds, the car was turned on, and heading out of the lot.</p><p>            Now she grew nervous, realizing the position she put herself in. Not only did she let herself get reduced to a pet by a complete stranger and tied up in the back of his car, but she told him where she lived! What if he didn’t take her home, what if he just took her somewhere else and was gonna kill her? What if he was gonna rob her and then kill her? What the fuck was wrong with her? She was too caught up in her own perversion that she didn’t even think this through!</p><p>            Her wiggling started to turn into thrashing in the trunk. But the car was moving, so even if she managed to open it somehow, she was guaranteed to get gravely injured; or worse, dead. She kept crying out as well, hoping that her captor would give her some kind of relief or a chance to escape. But nope, she continued to writhe around in the trunk of the car desperately, muffledly crying out for some sort of help.</p><p>            It was all fruitless though, as she started to settle down in the trunk. She could feel every lane change, turn, and on ramp that he took. Wendy was too panicked that she didn’t even know if he was taking the right path to her house or not. For all she knew, he was taking her way out of town so he can kill her without any interruptions.</p><p>            After a few more minutes, or hours, she couldn’t tell anymore, the car slowed to a stop. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as she could hear the car powering down, the driver side door open and slam close, and the sound of footsteps approach the trunk.</p><p>            Wendy braced herself for what was to come, even if there was a very little she could do about it. She had her backpack with her, but that didn’t have too much in it, she didn’t even have a knife.</p><p>            The sound of the trunk hatch unlocking brought Wendy out of her thoughts, looking up at the opening and anticipating the worst.</p><p>            The sun was starting to set, it seemed, so not much light assaulted her as she stared up at Fred.</p><p>            “Enjoy the ride?” He teased with a grin, which soon faded as he noticed the intense, almost scared look in the other’s eyes.</p><p>            “Uhhh, hey, what’s wrong?” He asked, reaching inside to pull her out of the trunk, feeling her wriggle around in his hands until she saw that they were indeed at her house.</p><p>            “Hm??” She turned to Fred, surprised and relieved that they were actually there.</p><p>            He unclipped the pin on her mouth, “Something going on? Is this not your place?”</p><p>            “…N-No, it is my place.” She assured, staring at the house for a few seconds before turning back to him, still held up by the young man.</p><p>            “What’s wrong then?”</p><p>            Well shit, now she just felt like an asshole for not trusting him. But at the same time, could he blame her?</p><p>            “I uh…was worried that maybe you’d try something funny…” She confessed, eyes glancing to the side in embarrassment.</p><p>            “…I mean, we did just meet today, so it can’t be helped too much. But hey, we’re here.” He shrugged, an assuring grin on his face before setting her down in the trunk briefly, back facing him. “Now, where’s your keys?” He asked, reaching toward the backpack still around her shoulders.</p><p>            “Um…front pocket, it’s in a keyring.” She answered, relieved that he certainly didn’t seem to be the psychopathic murdering type. Though, she still found herself feeling a bit anxious around the man.</p><p>            After a few more seconds, Fred pulled out a set of keys, seeing a few of them on the ring before heading to the front door. Just for fun, he twisted the handle. A soft gasp escaped him as he opened the door.</p><p>            “Uhh…I think you left your door unlocked.” He called out to Wendy, who froze up as she heard him.</p><p>            “Shit, are you serious?” She asked, quickly trying to sit up, hearing him approach. She felt herself being carried toward the door, inside of her home. From what she saw, nothing looked disturbed or stolen.</p><p>            “It doesn’t look like anyone was in here, though.” Fred remarked, now starting to step further inside the one-story house, holding Wendy as he did. Once he stepped in the living room, he saw a few chairs set up around a table. After a few seconds of thought, he began to set her down on the conveniently empty, wooden table in the middle, facing one end of it.</p><p>            She just watched him lock up the front door before he made his way behind her. She heard the distinguishable creak of the chair behind her as he no doubt sat down in it.</p><p>            After a few seconds, she heard him unzipping his bag and pull something out, her heart racing as she had no clue what he had planned for her then.</p><p>            Wendy jolted with a gasp as she heard something drop on the wooden floor behind her, her heart skipping a beat as she registered it.</p><p>            “That was a knife. I dropped it behind me. If you wanna be free, you’re gonna have to get it all by yourself~” Fred announced, lounging in the chair as he admired the naked woman laying on the table.</p><p>            “Are you serious?” She asked with annoyance, trying to look behind her, the table serving as a perilous tightrope of sorts for her body.</p><p>            He leaned over before delivering a sharp smack to her bottom, the sound of the spank and her cry of surprise filling the room as he did. “Dead serious. Now you better get moving~” He chuckled before reclining in the sofa chair.</p><p>            Fred watched as she was clearly being cautious on how to approach this. First thing’s first is the obstacle of getting off the table. No matter how she sized it, she would have to roll off it. He began to kick off his boots and socks as he watched her come to terms with this, now barefoot.</p><p>            He could hear her take a deep breath, no doubt bracing herself for the fall. Though it was only about a two-foot drop, no doubt it felt like it was way more than that in her current state. He was on the edge of his seat as he watched her cautiously lean toward the right of the table, a more open space than in front of the couch to her left.</p><p>            Taking a deep breath, Wendy braced herself for impact, and with one sideways roll, she was on the floor. And she was lucky enough to land on her stomach too! At the cost of getting the breath knocked out of her.</p><p>            She took a moment to catch her breath again, still facing away from where the knife, and subsequentially Fred, was. After a few seconds, she began to roll herself around, doing her best to turn around, but that proved easier said than done.</p><p>            It also proved to be very entertaining for the man that tied her up. A smile on his face as he watched the other try to orient herself towards his direction. He could get used to this.</p><p>            After almost a minute, Wendy managed to face herself toward the chair Fred was sitting in, having bumped herself against the legs of the chair a few times as she did. Once she got into position, she slowly began shimmying herself in the direction of the chair, focused on getting behind it and at least trying to grab the knife. She was almost there, almost past the front of the chair.</p><p>            “Hold it right there.” Fred suddenly extended his leg out, the sole of his foot pressed against Wendy’s face, making her groan softly.</p><p>            “What is it?” She asked, looking up at him, slightly muffled by his sweaty, exhausted foot.</p><p>            “You didn’t think I’d just let you go back and take it, did ya? No no no, you’re gonna have to really earn it~” He chuckled softly, rubbing the bottom of his foot against her face, much to her chagrin. It smelled awful.</p><p>            “And what would that entail?” She asked, rolling her eyes, hoping it was covered by his foot. In the next moment, she felt both of his feet pressed side to side, and up against her entire face.</p><p>            “All that walking did a number on my feet, so you’re in charge of making sure they’re all cleaned up. With your mouth~” He chuckled lowly, knowing just how much of a chore this would be for her.</p><p>            “I also have something else planned for you after this~”</p><p>            Wendy groaned softly, having no idea what this guy had up his sleeve. Nevertheless, she began lapping against his sweaty, foul-smelling soles. Her face scrunched up at the taste of it, gagging softly as she ran her tongue across the slightly wrinkled surface, alternating between each foot. She even made sure to slip her tongue between his toes, almost starting to get a rhythm for it. It certainly proved to be a workout for her tongue.</p><p>            Fred sighed in relief, the warm, wet sensation of her tongue on his feet making him feel content as he relaxed in the chair. An occasional giggle slipped out of him as he felt her small tongue lap against a certain spot. More so than pleasure, he felt absolute power from this, having a lovely young woman like her be forced to lick his feet like this made Fred feel like the king of the world. And that wasn’t going to be the last of what he would put her through today.</p><p>            After what felt like an eternity of getting the taste of feet stuck to her tongue, Fred pulled away from her, letting Wendy catch her breath as she laid on the floor, gaping up at the young man with her tongue hanging out.</p><p>            “Impressive. You’re pretty good at working that tongue of yours, especially between my toes~” He remarked, starting to get on his feet, reaching for his belt.</p><p>            “Thanks…” She panted, eyes half-lidded as she stared up at him, expecting the worst. She watched him undo his pants, pulling them and his underwear down, exposing his semi hard cock. It’d be nice if he fucked her face again.</p><p>            “I could use a tongue like that to help clean something else~” He chuckled before turning around and exposing his ass to her. But not before clamping her nose shut with a clothespin.</p><p>            “Are you serious?” She asked nasally, displeased at her situation. But what could she do about it? She was just a lowly pet.</p><p>            Soon, he squatted on top of her face, pressing his ass against her and feeling her nose and lips in his crack. “Now get cleaning.” He commanded firmly, and almost immediately felt her tongue lapping against his asshole. He couldn’t help but let out a soft moan at the sensation.</p><p>            This was somewhat better than licking his feet, but Wendy knew she had little choice in the matter, so she just did what she was told. Her tongue circled his asshole, her only means of breathing being her mouth. She couldn’t help but feel like something bad was about to happen. Occasionally she would run her tongue up and down his crack, enjoying the faint noises he was making from it. She could at least feel good knowing that he was feeling good from this.</p><p>            He took a moment to enjoy the feeling of her tongue and mouth on his hole, his cock getting hard the harder and deeper she pushed her tongue inside him. This could definitely be something they could expand on in the future. But for now, he had different plans for her other than a simple rimjob.</p><p>            “Make sure to clean up every last bit. And don’t you dare pull away until you do~” Fred teased, looking back at her as he began to push against his ass, gritting his teeth as he did.</p><p>            Wendy kept circling his anus with her tongue, rimming him as thoroughly as she could, which proved a bit difficult given how bound up she was.</p><p>            Suddenly, she could feel his asshole open up a bit as she kept licking at it, one tentative prod with her tongue revealed to her what was happening. She muffled in surprise before trying to pull away. She could feel Fred’s hand pushing the back of her head towards his ass.</p><p>            “Oh no! You’re going to clean me up with that mouth of yours! Now take it.” He said firmly, all the while he pushed out the scat even more against her lips.</p><p>            Wendy whimpered and whined at his request, but hesitantly obliged. She opened her mouth for him, allowing the shit to be pushed past her lips and into her mouth. It was absolutely putrid and disgusting, but she did it for him. She had to do it for him.</p><p>            “Mmf~ That’s right, you take that shit. Better swallow it too~” Fred couldn’t help but moan out, still pushing out more scat inside her mouth. He ignored the pained, disgusted groans of the woman under him.</p><p>            She felt more and more of the thick log push inside her mouth. Wendy had no other choice but to swallow it. The feeling of it sliding down her throat, accompanied with the awful taste made her nearly throw up. But she held it down for her master’s sake. And she would take as much as she needed to make sure he was satisfied. She kept swallowing log after log, tears running down her face as the taste and smell of it filled her head; how much did this guy eat.</p><p>            Fred grunted as he kept pushing more shit down her throat, his grip on her head loosening up as he could feel himself empty up. “Fuck~” He moaned softly, his cock throbbing and dripping as he managed to push out the last log down her throat. He exhaled in relief as he finished, legs quivering slightly as he relaxed his body, still squatted against his face.  He took a few breaths before turning around at her.</p><p>            “Better…clean it up…” He exhaled, and after a few seconds felt her tongue weakly lapping at his backdoor, no doubt making sure his backside was clean as a whistle.</p><p>            Wendy felt exhausted, having used up a lot of her energy powering through the shit eating. She didn’t even know if she had the strength to go for the knife after this was done. She didn’t even know what else he had planned for her. Perhaps she should just end it after this was done if he had anything else planned.</p><p>            After waiting a few more seconds, He pulled away from his face, hearing her gasp for breath as he did. Pulling up his pants, he turned around to see her exhausted, slightly stained face. Her mouth hung agape and her tongue hung out of it, a few flecks of brown stained on it as she stared up at him.</p><p>            She watched him sit back down, letting out a content sigh as he did. No words left her as she waited, checking if he had anything else for her. After a few seconds of no response, she continued with her quest prior, using every last ounce of strength to wriggle behind the chair he was sitting in. Grunt after groan left her, all the while her stomach churned and groaned as well. Doing her best to ignore it, she managed to peer behind the chair; and right there, in front of her eyes, was a pocketknife.</p><p>            Fred just waited, sitting down and waiting for her to free herself from the binds. If she could tie herself up to a tree in the woods, then surely, she could free herself from this with a knife. He could hear her smacking lightly against the floor, grunting and growling as she no doubt was trying to get into an ideal position to grab the blade.</p><p>            It took a few minutes, but she managed to rock herself so her tied up hands grabbed the knife. She then began sawing at the rope, gasping softly as she could feel the rope start to give. Soon enough, she cut it off! Her hands and legs were freed! Wendy then undid the binds around her wrists and ankles, freeing her completely.</p><p>            “Ugh, finally!” She exclaimed, stretching her arms and legs out as she sat on the floor. However, she heard the sound of Fred standing up in front of the chair, and heading to the front door?</p><p>            Wendy quickly got to her feet, seeing him start to head out. “Hey! Where are you going?” She asked, eyeing him intently.</p><p>            He took a deep breath, hand gripping the doorknob as he turned to her, “I felt that was enough fun for one day.” He answered.</p><p>            “Well…what now? Is this just gonna be a one-time thing?” She asked, hoping that wasn’t the case.</p><p>            “Depends. Do you want it to be a one-time thing?” He asked, standing up straight as he stared her down.</p><p>            Wendy hesitated for a second, having to lean against the chair slightly after having not been on her feet for a few hours. Certainly she didn’t want to risk losing one of the more intense and eager partners she’d ever come across, but clearly he had a lot of ideas cooking in that head of his. Yet, she began to feel herself get a bit excited at the prospect of trying something new.</p><p>            “…No. I wanna do this again~” She answered with a smile, picking up the knife off the floor before tossing it at him. Lucky for her, he had the reflexes to catch it.</p><p>            A smile settled on his face, relieved at her answer, “In that case, I know another place where we can have some more fun. I’ll tell you about it later, goodnight, Wendy~” He grinned before opening the door and heading out. He just happened to miss the blush on the young woman’s face when he said her name.</p><p>            Wendy peeked out the window, watching as he entered his car. She could see him look back at her in the window, even giving her a wave. She watched him back out of the driveway and onto the main road. A wave of disappointment washed over her, not wanting him to leave so soon. But she knew how life was when it came to having fun. Ah well, until next time, she supposed.</p><p>            “…My car is still left in the park.” She realized with a groan before face-palming and sitting down on the chair Fred was occupying prior. However, the exhaustion of the day’s events hit her in one blow, prompting the young woman to clock out, falling asleep in the sofa chair. No doubt her mind was rushing with ideas of what the two could possibly get up to next time.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>